


for you are not beside but within me

by elysianhood



Series: we've got one thing in common / it's this tongue of mine [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Breathplay, Choking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Calum, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Luke, Subspace, Swearing, Top Calum, You Have Been Warned, all consensual fam don't panic, basically i'm a slut for sub luke, but luke likes it dw, luke is calum's baby, this is hella kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianhood/pseuds/elysianhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum pulled Luke up with his blonde locks by his right hand and wrapped his left tightly around his throat, restricting his airway, and leaned in close to the teary blue eyes, hissing threateningly, ‘You never – ever – speak to me like that ever again, you filthy slut. Ever. You don’t fucking tell me what to do. You’re just a fucktoy, remember? A dirty, fucking whore. That’s all you’ll ever be.’</p><p>or; Luke was a bad boy and Calum isn't happy.</p><p>// title from 'Loving Someone' by The 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you are not beside but within me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenmichael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/gifts).



> for kittenmichael because a) they are the reason i wanted to write because b) their work is fly af and c) i'm so far up their ass i should pay rent
> 
> so s/o to you and your dope writing

Calum slammed the door shut to the random Uber, resisting the urge to flick the incompetent driver off and trudged up to the front door of the house he was sharing with the boys. His forehead throbbed from the constant creasing frown it had been in for the last four hours as he pulled his house key out of his pocket. He just wanted to get inside and release his frustration by seeing his pretty blue-eyed boy who always managed to have a calming effect when Calum was annoyed, and that opiate was desperately needed.

He was furious at himself and at the world – he couldn’t have written a worse song this morning, and then when it came to recording and the other boys only needed a few tries to hit the notes perfectly or play the riff correctly, Calum needed ten, twenty or even more. At least that’s what it felt like. The string on his bass had snapped _three_ times and his voice had cracked when he sung, making tears of exasperation form in his throat and burn it. Which made singing even _harder_. And so while the rest of the boys had come back early, Feldy had made him stay behind for hours until he recorded his parts like a decent musician.

All he wanted was to open the door and see his baby boy on his knees behind it like the rules stated, so he could scoop him up and have a cathartic shower, Luke’s timid hands rubbing into his stressed back muscles and his soft fingertips uncreasing the strained lines around Calum’s face. But when he finally yanked open the door, those lines wrinkled even deeper.

_Luke wasn’t there._

But he’d texted him in his Uber, letting him know he was coming home and to wait as always; to wait as the rules clearly stated. Where was he? Calum felt his blood tick over from its simmering to a boil.

‘Luke.’ He called out sharply. It wasn’t a question, it was a dominant statement. And when there was no response, he became even more annoyed.

‘Lucas!’

A soft, familiar giggle coming from the living room let Calum know of the boy’s whereabouts. Without even kicking off his shoes, he took wide strides into the designated room, stopping immediately when drinking in the sight in front of him.

It was Luke – _his_ Luke – cuddling with Michael. The blonde boy had his cute cheek squished against Michael’s shoulder and his thin arms curled around his tummy, blue-eyes wide as they gazed up at Michael’s attractive face. Michael whispered something that made Luke giggle again and Calum clenched his fists at his sides.

‘Luke,’ he said loudly and clearly, watching Luke’s eyes settle on him before they – and Calum almost couldn’t believe this happened – _turned back to stare at Michael_ , and he kept listening to what he was saying. Calum was in shock. Luke was never this disobedient, even by accident, and while not hearing Calum would be an accident, looking at him and not acknowledging his presence was certainly not. He was so shocked for a moment he couldn’t move, that was until he heard Michael say something that made Calum see red.

‘You’re so pretty Lukey,’ Michael murmured and leaned down to kiss Luke’s cheeks, a flush coming onto them at the praise from the older boy.

_No._

Calum took firm strides towards them and Michael, upon actually hearing Calum, turned and was surprised when seeing the Dom practically beetroot in the face. But Calum ignored Michael, his focus entirely on Luke as he said so lowly it made Michael shiver, ‘Upstairs Luke. Now.’

And then Luke did something Calum never thought he would do to him – _he rolled his eyes._ He rolled his fucking eyes. And then if that wasn’t enough, he had the absolute audacity to say, ‘Calum, fuck off, I’m relaxing.’

Michael’s breath hitched, not believing his fellow sub would speak in such a way. If he spoke to Ashton like that he would be so sore he couldn’t move. And that was apparently going to happen Luke, because Calum’s eyes darkened so much, even Michael was scared. He watched as Calum reached a large tan hand forward and gripped Luke’s hair, yanking him forward so he flew off the couch and landed painfully on the ground, knees striking against the floor. Luke gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Calum dragged him by his hair out of the room, Luke scrambling to try and crawl on his hands and knees at the same pace as Calum’s tugging to relieve some of the pain in his scalp.

When they got around the corner and out of anyone else’s sight, Calum pulled Luke up with his blonde locks by his right hand and wrapped his left tightly around his throat, restricting his airway, and leaned in close to the teary blue eyes, hissing threateningly, ‘You never – ever – speak to me like that ever again, you filthy slut. Ever. You don’t fucking tell me what to do. You’re just a fucktoy, remember? A dirty, fucking whore. That’s all you’ll ever be. Now get your disgusting ass the fuck up those stairs into our room and you better be naked and kneeling when I walk in or so help me, you will regret it for the next month. Do you understand?’

Luke nodded with difficulty and Calum suddenly dropped his grip, making Luke fall and catch himself on his hands before his face could hit the tiles. Calum bobbed down to his level as Luke looked up with distressed and teary eyes. Calum immediately said, ‘Colour?’ And Luke nodded, breathing heavily as he whispered, ‘Green.’

And with that Calum stood and walked away not deeming Luke worthy enough for a response, while the blonde boy quickly scrambled to his feet, tripping on his dash to get up the stairs. He fled into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and wrenching off his clothes with pace before balling them in the corner of the room. He ungracefully fell to his knees, naked and panting and waited. And waited. And waited. Oh, he knew Calum would make him wait. 

He heard the clock in the room tick over and over, as he tried to count the seconds to calculate minutes of how long he’d been kneeling, but he couldn’t keep track with all the other thoughts sprinting through his mind about what Calum could and would do. They continued to tick past and he knew there had been quite a few, but could not for the life of him keep track. He decided just to try to clear his mind of everything until Calum came and told him what to do. Calum was the best thing for him.

Tucking his bottom lip in his teeth, the blue-eyed boy kneeled at the foot of the double bed, not a scrap of clothing covering his petite body. He lowered his head to stare at the floor in anticipation, parts of his fringe falling over his face and moved a hand to push it back away, but quickly retracted it behind his back with the other as the door to the room finally swung open. Leaving his hair covering a single eye, the boy pulled his shoulders back and curled his toes as his stomach twisted with lust and embarrassment, setting his gaze on the black boots that approached and stood in front of him.

He heard a disappointed sigh come from the tall boy and gulped, the area between his shoulder blades becoming agonizingly tight as he waited, not _daring_ to move an inch for fear of even more punishment.

 _Punishment_. The thought sent a chill through Luke’s body, one a perfect balance of arousal and distress, making a pink flush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks, goose-bumps prickling along the skin of his arms. He was waiting, just waiting for Calum to say something, move a little, touch him – _something_ to acknowledge the boy on his knees that were starting burn due to the extended wait. He wanted to shuffle around or move his gaze to his Sir’s face, but the glare he felt burning into the top of his blonde head allowed him to know that Calum’s attention was on him. And for now, that comfort would have to be enough as the pain in his upper back got tighter.

Before long, he felt a hand carding through his hair and he visibly relaxed at the contact, the slender fingers providing relief to the anxiety permeating his mind and body. But the gesture didn’t just serve to immediately relax Luke – it was a message, one saying that he still loved him, no matter what was about to happen. These were purely roles and Calum needed Luke to be comfortable and happy.

The tan, tattooed hand slid down to hold Luke’s blushing cheek and the boy leaned into the touch, telling Calum he understood. At this, the warm gesture left, leaving Luke’s skin clammy and chilled where the hand had been.

‘Eyes,’ Calum’s voice finally spoke up and Luke almost sighed in relief. He lifted his head, neck cracking from the movement out of its stillness for the past half hour of waiting, his baby-blue eyes meeting chocolate.

Calum stood, defined arms crossed over his chest, torso covered with a black fabric, going down to tight black jeans and black boots. The darkness contrasted beautifully with the paleness of Luke, his light features reminiscent of sunshine, Calum’s, of a storm.

His Sir was stunning, there was no other way to describe him. Luke let his eyes cast quickly over the features of the stern face and the contrast in his dark boy himself – the softness of him cheeks and the sharpness of his jawline, the round shape of his lips and the harsh lines of the collarbones peeking out from the neck of his shirt, the calmness in his eyes and the domination that captivated them now. Calum would definitely be a storm, and Luke could not find shelter from the thundering glare.

‘Luke,’ Calum spoke again, snapping the boy out of his loving and lustful entrance, as the kiwi boy snapped, ‘Pay attention.’

He lifted his hand again to touch his hair, but the gentleness that the gesture held before this time was completely erased. Calum yanked Luke’s head back by the soft strands as a small gasp left him, pain singeing through his scalp and his length twitching in interest, a small mewl escaping his parted lips at the dominance.

Calum scoffed loudly and leaned down to sneer in the blonde’s face while tears prickled in Luke’s eyes at the pain and shame coursing through him. ‘Look at you, such a dirty little slut. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already hard. So eager, aren’t you? Fucking cockslut.’

Luke’s head, back and cock ached while the tears of embarrassment continued in pool in his baby-blues. All he wanted to do was cower down, curl his shoulders and make himself as small as possible, desperately wishing he could show Calum that he was his and his alone, that he was sorry for being a bad boy and that he wanted to please him to make it right. But the iron grip Calum had his hair in and the uncomfortable angle of his neck made it impossible to move, even though he wished to.

The hard tan hand held him in this position for a few more painful seconds before it released him, Luke’s head falling forward and his lungs desperately heaving in air he had forgotten to breathe. The pooling drops in his eyes made his vision suddenly blurry as he gulped in oxygen, his body trembling as he became overwhelmed. He tried to find comfort in the gesture Calum had shown prior – tried to recall the feeling of Calum’s hand on his cheek and the reassurance it brought him, but his racing mind prevented him from doing so. It became even harder to breathe.

Suddenly, the feeling returned, stronger than ever, as not one hand but two were holding his face.

‘Hey, princess, it’s okay,’ the deep voice ran through the air as Luke’s heart rate stuttered and slowed. ‘Breathe, darling. I still love you.’

Blinking profusely, a few tears streamed down his cheeks, clearing the water from his eyes and allowing him to see Calum’s concerned gaze on his face, relaxing him further. Calum was here, and Calum loved him. It hurt, but the pain was good, and he was always safe with Calum. He could read his every action like a book and would stop immediately if the pain became too great.

‘You okay, baby boy?’ he moved his hands to wipe the tears on Luke’s cheeks as his body stopped shaking.

Luke nodded and finally opened his mouth to find his voice, ‘Yeah. Y-Yes, sir. I’m okay, promise.’

Calum waited for a few more seconds, sincere eyes burning into the blonde’s pink face as he felt him relax. He waited until Luke was watching him with an aware and focused gaze before asking quietly, ‘What’s your safeword baby?’

‘Red.’

‘You okay to continue?’ Calum asked. If it had reached this point normally, he would have rephrased the question as an offer to stop, but Luke had misbehaved considerably, and he needed to be disciplined.

Luke nodded zealously and a small smirk found its way onto the kiwi boy’s face, as he said softly, ‘Of course you are. You always want someone to put these dirty fuckholes to use, don’t you?’

When Luke didn’t reply, he dropped one of his hands off and used the other to hold his chin in a vice-like grip, feeling the bones beneath his fingers.

‘ _I said_ , don’t you? Or has the little slut forgotten how to respect his owner?’

At the word ‘owner’, Luke felt that same lust-filled energy travel through him as he immediately replied, ‘No sir, I’m sorry.’

‘For what?’ Calum spat.

‘For not answering your question properly, sir.’

‘Oh, is that all? Is that all you did wrong today?’ Calum’s voice heightened in pitch, mocking the blonde, degrading him as if speaking to a toddler.

Luke felt himself cower in shame as he replied, ‘No, sir.’

‘Then tell me what you did wrong,’ his Dom continued in this voice, as if Luke was an idiot. It made the degradation so much worse, so much more humiliating, and Luke loved every second of it.

He gulped before murmuring, ‘I was cuddling with Mikey, instead-’

‘Louder, stop muttering. You know I don’t like muttering.’

Luke cleared the heavy saliva from his throat, speaking louder this time, ‘Sorry sir. I was… I was lying on the couch with Mikey and cuddling with him instead of kneeling at the door when you came home, like the rules say. A-And I didn’t reply to you when you spoke to me, because I let M-Michael kiss my cheek. Which y-you don’t like, sir. And then I rolled my eyes and… and then I s-swore at you when you told me to go upstairs, sir.’

Calum hummed and finally released the restrictive grip of Luke’s chin and stood up straight. Luke’s blue eyes followed him and Calum laughed, actually laughed aloud, before bring his hand down on Luke’s cheek, the smack reverberating throughout the room.

‘Tell me why I hit you,’ Calum hissed.

‘Because I took so long to give a simple answer, sir.’

Calum nodded and brought his hand down again, this time on the other cheek, backhanding him so Luke could feel the sting of his knuckles forming red dots along his aching cheekbone.

‘And this one?’

‘For staying with Mikey and disrespecting you earlier, sir.’

Calum laughed again, ‘Oh princess, you and I both know that your punishment is going to be a lot worse than that for those crimes. So what was that particular slap for?’

Luke furrowed his eyebrows at Calum’s smirking face, when the kiwi boy threatened, ‘You’re doing it right now…’

His lips forming an ‘o’ shape in realisation, Luke dropped his gaze to the ground. ‘It was for looking you in the eyes without permission, sir.’

‘Good boy, maybe you will finally do something right for once,’ the sarcasm leaked from Calum’s voice while Luke just stayed on his knees, the burn growing to a hot flame beneath their caps from the unrelenting pressure. He was desperate to move, for Calum to touch him lower than his neck, but knew better than asking. He’d done so before which had resulted in his hands in cuffs and his nose to the wall, knees pressed into the wooden floor for an hour straight while Calum sat on the bed on his phone, watching to ensure the boy did not resist his punishment. His legs had burned for 4 days straight whenever he tried to move after that treatment. Staying on them for another 10 minutes was significantly better than another 60, so he bit his lip again, and waited.

‘Are you going to take your punishment like a well-behaved little whore?’ Dominance captivate Calum’s tone, making Luke pull his slumping shoulders back.

‘Yes sir, I’m a whore.’

Calum scoffed again and Luke flinched at the sound, ‘I’m well-aware you’re a fucking whore, Luke. I asked if you were going to behave – however, clearly not, since you’ve been nothing but disobedient and rude all day.’

‘I can do better sir, I swear,’ Luke almost pleaded. He needed Calum. No matter what that involved. He needed him.

‘You can?’ Calum practically spat.

‘I mean I will. I’ll do whatever you want, sir. I belong to you. My body is yours and you can do whatever you want with me. I will take whatever you give me. I’ll take it like a good whore.’

‘Good boy,’ Calum praised him and Luke felt relief flood through him as he keened at the words, a small whimper coming from his lips, desperate for more.

‘Let’s see just how good you can be,’ and with that, Calum spat, this time literally. He spat on the floor, in between his shoes and Luke’s knees, his saliva sitting on the dark wood.

‘Use your fucking tongue for something other than mouthing me off and lick that up like a good slut. Now.’

When the command was given, Luke threw himself to the ground, face hitting the hardwood and his hands still clasped behind his back. He stuck his tongue out and licked the floor, collecting Calum’s spit while the older boy reached up to pull his tight shirt over his head. Luke would have sold his left arm (it was numb by this point anyway) to look up at the taut chest and stomach Calum had achieved from his regular exercise regime, but remembered the slap that still left a burning sensation on his right cheek and kept his eyes on the floor, now just millimetres away. He continued to move his tongue over the spot to clean it as he – painfully – slid his knees back and lowered his chest, trying to get as close to the ground as possible, anything to obey and honour his owner.

Calum brought his legs up to pull his shoes off, throwing them somewhere irrelevant, body now clad in nothing but those skin tight jeans and boxers underneath as he watched Luke lick the ground a few more times before muttering, ‘Stop.’ Immediately the blonde stopped licking and just lay him forehead on the floor, still getting as low as possible to completely submit to Calum.

‘Kneel back up, slut.’

Struggling to keep his hands behind his back, Luke managed eventually to return to his vertical position, keeping his eyes low and shoulders pulled back while Calum hummed in approval.

‘Stand now.’

As Luke moved his first leg to try to stand and put weight on it, he nearly fell, knee bursting with bubbles of pain making him grit his teeth as he finally stood on both legs. Seeing him struggling, Calum quickly sat down on the bed and instructed him over his lap, knowing that if he made Luke stand much longer, he would fall.

With shaking limbs, numb arms and a tear-streaked face, the small blonde moved over to lie across Calum’s jean-clad lap. He used his face against the sheets to manoeuvre his body, shuffling forward so his pelvis and lower stomach were on the boy’s strong thighs, his hard length trapped painfully between. He almost whimpered at the loss of pressure in his knees, the burning sensation turning into a dull, aching sting. Feeling Calum’s rough hands knead over the soft skin of his ass, Luke pushed his hips up into them, making Calum immediately move one hand to his lower back and push down forcefully, rutting his dick against the coarse fabric and emitting a small whine from the blonde’s lips.

‘You eager, eager little slut,’ Calum chuckled and Luke’s cheeks flamed and flushed, growing even redder when Calum moved his hand to his throat, yanking his head up and backwards, leaning down to growl in his face, ‘I decide what you get when. You lie there and take it. Don’t you?’

Luke gulped, and tried his best to nod despite the restrictive grip, ‘Yes, sir. I do whatever you say.’

‘Well if you know that, then stay still. You’re just making me more and more angry, Luke.’

The fact that Calum actually said his name – not slut or whore, but _Luke_ – made the sub shiver in anticipation. The addressing of him meant Calum, wasn’t just angry, or mad – he was furious; and Calum isn’t a person Luke wanted to infuriate. Knowing this, Luke whispered, ‘I’m sorry Sir. Do whatever you want with me.’

‘Oh, I plan to,’ Calum hissed, lifting a hand up and bringing it down with pace and power, smacking Luke’s pale ass, a hot burn pulsing through the right cheek. Luke wanted nothing more than to squirm and cry, but he knew that he couldn’t make Calum angrier, so he just bit his lip and said through gritted teeth, ‘One.’ The word had barely left his lip when the hand came down again quickly, his left cheek bouncing from the force of the hit as Calum watched, smugly pleased when the skin turned a bright pink-red.

‘Two,’ the petite boy whimpered and dug his fingernails into his palm, preparing for the next hit. But not just one came, but three, in quick succession, all directly over the top of each other, making the pain increase with each slap. Calum knew how to hit hard and accurately, to make that sting just a little stronger. He also knew how to make the pain last, digging his fingernails into the skin. ‘Three, four, five,’ Luke whispered, feeling his head going hazy from the ache coursing to his thighs and back as it spread outwards. But still it wasn’t enough, he wanted more.

The pain brought a degrading sort of pleasure that Luke enjoyed, perhaps too much for his own good. Luke felt humiliated but overjoyed, scared but safe, broken but whole – and all because he loved and trusted Calum. Calum knew when to stop, even when Luke didn’t. Calum knew his body better than he did, knew what was acceptable and what took it too far. Calum knew how Luke’s mind operated, how the cogs turned over and clicked together. Calum knew how he sunk deeper and deeper into that blissful space that felt like floating and drowning at once. And Calum knew how to get him out. So Luke’s pain wasn’t just pain – it was pleasure, and it was love.

‘Five more princess, okay? Then no more spanks. You’re punishment certainly isn’t over, don’t be fooled,’ Calum hid a check of comfort inside a warning and despite the tears streaming down his cheeks, the snot running out of his nose and the pain that permeated much of the blonde’s small body, a tiny smile graced his lips, all because he knew Calum knew.

‘Yes, sir. Thank you for disciplining me.’

And with that, and a small kiss pressed to the top of his spine, Calum lifted his hand and smacked it down again, on his left cheek. He alternated cheeks until the final smack, when he released Luke’s throat and used the hand to spread his pink ass apart, eyeing the pulsating hole. He lay the final smack over it, not as hard as the others. That would be too far.

Luke twitched at the sensation and sobbed out the word ‘ten’ before collapsing entirely on Calum’s lap. Observing the trembling boy who had taken the spanking so well, Calum felt he deserved a little relief. Slowly, he turned Luke’s body and let him curl into his lap, the small boy curling his hands into balls and pressing them against Calum’s bare chest as tears ran down his pretty cheeks from his pretty eyes.

‘Good fuck toy, you’re such a good slut for Sir,’ Calum praised softly and placed a kiss on each of Luke’s cheeks. Luke thanked him quietly and squirmed in his lap, making Calum smirk.

‘Should we get you off before your punishment continues, baby? I know how much you like coming for me and you’ll do it as many times as I say because you love being a good little slut, don’t you? Love being used by me and punished by me, always so keen to come for me.’ He said this while lowering his hand to Luke’s cock and very loosely wrapping his hand around the hard length, making Luke pant and bite his lip.

‘It doesn’t matter what I want, Sir,’ he paused to gasp in some air, ‘I am here to be used by you and to take my punishment for being a bad boy. If you want me to come… I-I will.'

Calum looked down at the boy, telling him, ‘Eyes.’ Luke’s blue irises snapped up to meet Calum’s. The younger boy’s were hazy and a little red around the edges, but they looked into Calum’s with such admiration and adoration that Calum couldn’t resist a small smile and quick peck to his lips, despite how annoyed he was at Luke’s behaviour. Sometimes he loved him too much to stay in the stern, unwavering role, which was good, because Luke was fragile. He wasn’t sure Luke could always handle it if Calum lacked the huge amount of compassion he possessed which sometimes made him sway softer than others in the Dom role.

Calum tightened his hand around the boy’s length and tugged, Luke shuddering at the feeling of relief after so long. He moved his hand back and forth quickly while Luke whined and small pleas and incoherent phrases tumbled out of his mouth as his eyes opened and closed in pleasure and his toes curled and uncurled. His mouth fumbled around the words, ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, the occasional curse word and ‘Sir’ slipping through among the noises as he pressed his fists into Calum’s chest absentmindedly. Calum had been using his hand for less than a minute when Luke’s body tensed and relaxed, and he choked on his breath when he gasped out, ‘Please, please Sir. Please let me come. Please.’

‘Tell me why I should let you come.’

‘I t-took your spanks well, Sir. I want you to punish m-me and use me. P-please Sir, I promise to take the punishment like a good boy.’

‘Oh, how fucking sweet of you.’ Sarcasm dripped from Calum’s words as he just increased the pace on Luke’s cock, ‘But I don’t care what you want, fuck toy. And I don’t care about your promises. A good boy wouldn’t have been spanked in the first place, because a good boy would have been waiting by the door for his Dom. A good boy wouldn’t have cuddled with Michael. A good boy wouldn’t have been kissing cheeks with another man. A good boy wouldn’t have told his Dom to “fuck off”. Would he?’

Luke clenched his fists and trembled, begging his body not to come, ‘N-no, sir.’

‘No. So are you a good boy, slut?’

‘N-no. That’s w-why you are doing this, S-Sir. Teaching me to be good for you.’

‘That’s right. So I don’t want to hear about you being a good boy right now. I want to know if you will be a good fuck toy. Will you?’

Luke was on the verge of tears again, his pelvis aching as his brain screamed at him not to come, not to come, not to come. He managed to let out a groan and say, ‘I will be a good fuck toy, Sir. Thank you for disciplining me.’

Calum leant down to his ear and murmured, ‘You can come.’ Before he’d finished the sentence, Luke came, the white seed coating Calum’s hand and blubbering coming out of his mouth. Calum didn’t stroke him through it, reducing the pleasure, but he knew it was for two reasons - the first was that he didn’t deserve the pleasure, the second that he would have gone into straight into space from the pure sensation, and Calum was nowhere near done with him yet.

Before Luke could even get his breath back, he was pushed off of Calum’s lap and onto the bedsheets beside him, face-planting into the soft white covers, his body sweating and lungs heaving. He had barely sunk into the linen when his hips were lifted and he was placed on his knees, face still digging into the sheets as he felt Calum leave from behind him.

‘S-Sir?’

‘It’s okay, I’m right here. Breathe for a second.’ Although he didn’t feel Luke deserved it, Calum knew how overwhelmed the small blonde often found himself and although he wanted Luke to feel pain, he didn’t want him hurt or scared. So Calum used this time to remove his restrictive skinny jeans and boxers, sighing when his raging cock was finally freed. Although he desperately wanted a release, he needed to finish punishing Luke first, so he reached over for the lube that was seated on the nightstand and was about to start slicking up his fingers when he paused, eyeing Luke’s come still on his tattooed hand. Smirking, Calum returned to the bed, kneeling behind Luke, the bottle of lube accompanying him unopened. He observed the beautiful boy in front of him and used the palm of his hands to caress the hot, bruised skin of Luke’s ass, gently spreading it apart. His eyes settled on the tight, pink ring of muscle that clenched and unclenched, eager and waiting, that alone making Calum almost groan.

‘So beautiful, worthless little slut,’ Calum breathed out and smirked as he heard Luke’s breath hitch. He used his come-lubed finger to trace around the entrance, not touching the puckered skin quite yet, but delighting in the way goose-bumps formed over Luke’s whole body. Laying the finger on the hole and circling it gently for a few seconds, Calum pushed a single finger the entire way in, pulling it out entirely after a few seconds and replacing it with two. When Luke made a noise at this, Calum spoke.

‘You know, if I was simply fucking you, I wouldn’t be bothering with prep. You’re such a slut for any cock you can get that you’d open up straight away for me, wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t even need any prep because you are that much of a whore.’ His third finger entered, joining the other two, Luke’s back arching. He let out a whimper before curving his back the other way, head dropping with heavy breaths and eyes seeing white bursts of light behind them, even with his eyes closed. It was so intense, so strong, that Luke thought he was about to pass out.

‘Yes, sir... I’m a slut for you,’ he panted, whining subconsciously.

‘Oh I know, baby boy. But that’s why you aren’t getting my cock. Yet. Because I need to punish your tight little ass before I reward it. You just better be grateful I’m prepping you anyway,’ he said as he slipped a fourth finger in and moved them faster, rougher, the skin rippling while Luke’s hands curled into the sheets, little spots of blood on the white covers due to cutting his skin with his nails earlier.

‘Sir?’

‘What?’ Calum snapped, spreading his four fingers to try and prep Luke as much as possible otherwise, shit, this would hurt.

‘If I’m not getting your cock, then what am I…’ he trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the end of his question. Luckily, Calum understood, and finished it for him: ‘Then what will be filling up your tight, slutty little hole?’

Luke moaned and nodded at that, then let out a small shriek when Calum’s long fingers just brushed his prostate before pulling out entirely, making his now empty hole clench in protest, begging to be filled. Calum admired the stretched entrance for a few seconds, his cock twitching in desire, then held Luke’s hips and flipped him over onto his back. He leaned over him, smirking face hovering over Luke’s panting, flushed one before whispering, ‘Good question.’ Smashing his lips forcefully on Luke’s, his hands worked up and over the sides of Luke’s chest and stomach as he nipped Luke’s lip piercing before lowering and sucking a harsh mark on Luke’s sweet spot under his ear. He kept sucking past the needed time to create a solid mark, just so he could feel the blonde wriggle beneath his strong, lean body.

The storm and sunshine were pressed together, the pressure of lips on a neck creating purple rain.

Calum pulled his lips away and ran his finger over the large bruise, chuckling when Luke’s shivered at the sensation. He licked it quickly and hovered his face over Luke’s again, murmuring, ‘I’m going to be filling that stretched fuck-hole with that.’ Watching him lift a pointed finger, Luke’s eyes followed the course of his arm, to his wrist, to his hand, to his extended finger, to the line it pointed in, to the object that line stopped at, and his mouth formed an ‘o’, his heart rate increasing.

_The bedpost._

When his eyes moved up to Calum’s, he found them no longer smug and calm, but concerned. Calum’s hand found its place on Luke’s cheek as the blonde boy once again found comfort in it. When Calum spoke, the voice was not of “dominant Calum” but “loving boyfriend Calum” as he said, ‘Babe?’

Luke realised this was Calum’s way of asking, “Is this okay with you?” and he nodded his head quickly, the prospect of something so cold, thick and unforgiving filling him was too exciting to pass up, even though it would bring considerable pain. But that was okay, because it was meant to hurt – it was punishment. Calum would still punish him, and this was much more exciting than kneeling in a corner blindfolded. So he nodded, eager as he looked at the cool metal.

Calum chuckled darkly, expressing to Luke that he had returned firmly to his dominant role, as he reached for the lube and handed it to the boy, telling him to cover the bedpost. Luke crawled towards the cool knob, body and mind trembling as his thin fingers opened the cap and squirted lube on the metal. Calum watched him slowly spread the lube and barked, ‘Faster, slut. I’m sick of waiting,’ causing Luke’s actions to speed up as Calum knee-walked to the boy. Seeing the silver knob was sticky and shining he placed a hand on Luke’s lower back and turned them face-to-face. He instructed Luke to place a knee on either side which the latter did, hovering over the bedpost and his hands searching for something to hold on to.

Calum considered leaving them hanging to let Luke know that he would not be forgiven lightly – let him know that this needed to hurt, but knew that the feeling of the metal would be punishment enough. He had after all already been humiliated and spanked, not that it took a genius to work out Luke found pleasure in the pain. The tan, tattooed hands held Luke’s pale and delicate ones, Luke’s blue eyes lifting with caution at the contact. A squeeze on his hands – one that landed right in the place of reassurance, not crushing or painful – was all the motivation Luke needed to situate on top of the metal ball, not yet sliding down. When Calum whispered, ‘Show me how much of a slut you are,’ Luke gasped inwardly, a small shiver running down his spine as he began to sink, allowing the bedpost to breach his loosened rim.

Feeling the pressure immediately at the wide stretch, Luke had barely begun when he stopped, eyebrows furrowed, teeth gnawing at his lip and eyes scrunching shut. Calum released one of his hands and place it on the blonde’s narrow hips and pushed him downwards, gently but forcibly. He knew Luke would protest if it was too much. To his surprise, the blonde just whined at the back of his throat and Calum brought the hand on his hip up to give him a light slap across the face, muttering, ‘Little slut enjoying his punishment.’ And with that, Luke sunk down quickly, engulfing the entire knob inside of him as he released the breath he had been holding and started panting. He had never felt so stretched and full in his life. Although the bedpost was not long or deep in the way Calum was, it was just so wide he felt like he was being torn in half. Right now there was no pleasure, just pain – an uncomfortable stretch that happened too quickly; but he deserved it. He was such a bad boy for his Dom and the guilt was now hitting him, making pain shoot through his chest in addition to the ache in his lower back. His torso was stinging like a thousand wasps had attacked him as tears welled in his eyes and collapsed.

‘I’m sorry, Sir,’ he sobbed, and held Calum’s hand tighter. Before Calum could ask why he was apologising or reprimand him for speaking out of turn (he couldn’t decide which to do), Luke choked out again, crying, ‘I’m so sorry I was such a bad boy for you. You are so good to me-,’ he cut off to heave in, ‘-teaching me how to be good and I was so bad. I’m so sorry, please forgive me. Please.’

Calum’s free hand stroked through his hair as he nudged his nose against Luke’s, forcing the teary, innocent eyes to open as he murmured, ‘I know you’re sorry, princess, and that’s what matters. Such a good boy for me, I love you so much.’

Luke let out a little giggle through the tears, bashful at the praise, as Calum returned the hand to his waist saying, ‘I want you to ride this bedpost until you come, and then you can have Sir’s cock in you, okay baby? Can you do that for me?’

‘Yes sir, anything for you,’ Luke’s eyes were growing wider and Calum knew that he was slowly sinking into that blissful subspace that he trusted his Dom to bring him out of, and the older boy nodded, before pulling Luke’s hips upwards. Luke tossed his head back at the stress as he moved up, and then dropped down. Calum’s cock ached for a release but he was not missing this for a second, mentally recording every aspect of Luke – the sheen on his skin, the obscene squelching sounds of the lube and come, the loose section of hair falling into his eyes, the way he bit his lip over and over whenever he sunk down, the tightness of their knuckles pressed together, the blooming mark beneath his right ear and the soft, trembling skin of the boy’s narrow, pale hip.

He could tell the small boy was trying to stop the noises escaping his lips, but Calum didn’t want that. He loved that the boy was not making sounds because he had not received permission, but he loved the way Luke’s vocal cords twisted, letting out strangled moans of pleasure more. Calum leaned in to bite down gently at the hickey he created, as Luke slowly and shakily pulled himself up for the third time, the cool metal stretching and pulling his rim apart as his lower back burned when he came up and off the globe. He let his eyes flutter open and a tear or two fall down his cheek from the pain as Calum whispered, ‘Be loud baby, I want you to let me know how you feel. I want to know my little slut isn’t enjoying his punishment.’

Calum watched Luke’s eyes roll back into his head and his mouth part with a high pitched squeak as a dropped back down onto the top of the bedpost, Calum’s hands pushing his hips down quickly so the knob quickly entered him, much faster than the previous times. The slick noise the intrusion made coupled with Luke’s breathless scream almost made Calum come on the spot, so he immediately lifted Luke up again, but not the entire way, holding Luke’s wet, puffy hole stretched around the bedpost. He saw Luke grimacing and twitching, so he reminded, ‘You have the safeword if you need,’ but Luke firmly shook his head and started bouncing on his own, faster than Calum had done, working a fast pace as he moved his thighs.

Releasing his hip, but keeping a firm hold of his hand, Calum watched in amazement as Luke worked himself on the metal, the pace making slapping, squelching sounds as Luke let out a strangled cry.

‘Tell me how it feels.’

Luke blinked, more tears falling as he sunk deeper and deeper into his mind, holding Calum’s hand so tight the elder thought his knuckles could break, now riding the post just as fast as he would Calum’s cock as he cried, ‘F-feels so full. Hurts so good, thank you.’

‘So proud of you baby, taking your punishment so well for me. Is it starting to feel good?’ Calum asked sincerely and watched as Luke nodded and stopped momentarily, before pushing himself even _further_ down. Calum’s plump and bitten lips parted in surprise at the boy doing that all by himself, without having to be told. He could tell the boy was truly sorry and that made his heart soar with pride at how good his baby was being. But in a way, Luke was rewarded – as the smooth metal touched that all too pleasurable spot and he half-cried, half-screamed, bursting out, ‘Daddy!’

Calum’s cock twitched painfully as he groaned loudly. Luke only called him “Daddy” when he was really under and starting to lose control of his senses. He watched as Luke rocked back and forth, letting the bedpost press into his prostate repeatedly with a non-stop flow of shrieks, moans and cries. Calum just continued to hold his hand as the pleas started.

‘Please Daddy! Please can I come?’ Luke was blubbering, spit drooling from his mouth onto his chin, nose snotty and wide eyes bubbling with fresh tears. He was being such a good boy for Calum, fucking the bedpost like a slut and Calum nodded, breath in his throat before he found his words.

‘Come princess, come for Daddy.’

‘Thank you Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank-’ he cut himself off, silent for second before groaning in ecstasy, his body spasming and twisting, beads of sweat glimmering on his forehead and neck as he came, exploding over his lower stomach. He threw his head back to let out a another moan, heart rate increasing and increasing as the metal sat against his sensitive prostate until it began to hurt and he forced his small, tired body to the side, relieving the pressure.

Luke hunched forward, head spinning and vision blurry and unclear. He was still murmuring out curse words and thanking his Daddy, when he felt warm, calloused hands on his narrow hips, gently lifting him up and off the metal, a whine trying to leave Luke’s raw lips, but his voice was gone. He felt the familiar white sheets beneath him and kept his eyes clenched shut – the too bright room shook too much if he opened them – and felt Calum’s warm skin hovering over him. He was so far into subspace now he felt like he was floating, being carried away on a cloud. The world around him was a monochrome blur, sounds static and disjointed, like he was away from his torn and weeping body. He floated higher and higher until a soft sensation of lips pressing on his face began to pull him to reality. Soon a sweet voice (much sweeter than the unfamiliar static) was murmuring to him, but it was murmuring for some time before Luke could actually understand.

‘-sweet princess, please come back. Daddy’s here, I’m here baby boy. I love you, Daddy’s so proud of you darling. Such a good boy for me.’ The voice was gentle and compelling, making Luke’s eyes flutter open to see his Daddy’s face over his, pressing kisses against his jawline, chin, cheeks, nose and forehead. Luke croaked when trying to speak, but the sound was enough for Calum to realise he was coming back down, just a little.

‘My sweet boy,’ a fond smile graced Calum’s features, crinkles forming around his warm brown eyes and his white teeth on display through the affectionate grin. Luke somehow found the energy to twist the corners of his mouth up in a weak smile through the choked sob that came out, making Calum shush him. He barely felt Calum’s hand scooping the come of his stomach, but soon he brought his covered hand up to Luke’s lips. Immediately, Luke took two of his fingers into his hot mouth and began to lick and weakly suck his own come off Calum’s long fingers, teeth grazing the skin lightly, occasionally biting down to keep the hand in place while he swallowed it all. Calum watched in total awe of his baby boy.

‘You’re so good for me baby. Daddy is going to fuck you, princess, and then we can take a bath. Would you like that?’ Calum murmured gently, to tell Luke that he wasn’t angry with him anymore, just caring for him, and himself. Luke’s lips parted and he closed his eyes as he whined breathlessly, ‘Please fuck me Daddy, please. I’ll be good.’ Calum chuckled tenderly and reached down to Luke’s tangled legs, carefully moving them apart and up towards his body a little, opening him wide. He leaned down so his face was beside Luke’s swollen and stretch hole that was throbbing from sensitivity. He lightly blew on it, hearing Luke choke slightly on the air he was breathing, as it fluttered, goose-bumps returning to coat the blonde boy’s skin.

‘So pretty for a little slut, Daddy loves you so much baby,’ his voice came out husky as he spoke against the hot, sticky skin. Laying his tongue lightly across the hole, not hard enough to make Luke move from overstimulation but definitely enough to cause pleasure, Luke sighed and sunk further into the sheets. He moved his tongue slowly and lightly, gentle not to hurt his darling. As he continued to whisper praise and degradation twisted together combined with his tongue at Luke’s entrance, Luke’s cock became impossibly harder again. He lay a few feather-light kisses on his entrance before kissing up his body – sucking a lovebite on his prominent hipbone on the way – until he was kissing up his chin to his lips.

Luke was sighing in a daydream as Calum let his large nose hit caringly with Luke’s small one. The petite blonde let out a small giggle and opened his wide, bright blue eyes to stare up at Calum.

‘Ready baby?’ Calum asked softly, and reached a hand down to wrap around his length, hissing quietly at the contact, _finally._ He thought he would burst if it didn’t get some attention soon. Luke nodded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck to keep him close. Usually Calum would scold him for touching without permission, but he was too busy muttering out a ‘thank fuck’ because finally he could fuck Luke. He held his red cock in his hand and moved it so the head pressed against Luke’s warmly damp rim, bringing his lip between his teeth at the hot contact. As much as he wanted to thrust straight into the hole, he wanted to hear Luke beg, so he looked down at the blue-eyed boy, who immediately cottoned on, throwing his head back against the pillows and whimpering, ‘Please Daddy, please fuck me. I took your punishment like a good slut and I’m so hard for you - always so hard for you Daddy. Please Daddy, I’ll be such a good boy for you, I need your big cock in me fucking me hard like the slut I am-’

He cut off as Calum pressed into his hole, meeting almost no resistance from the stretching it received before, sliding in his entire length in one easy thrust. It felt right – two broken parts coming together in the most perfect way – perfect because Calum loved Luke, and Luke loved Calum, and they were incomplete without each other. Calum stayed buried entirely, his hips pressed flush up against Luke pink ass, eyes rolling back at the pleasure. Luke had his head tossed to the side in the pillow, screaming into it in as he bit down on the fabric, gasping repeatedly at the fucking length of Calum, so far inside of him the sensation burnt. It hurt so much but it felt so good and Luke’s head was hazy with Calum and the feeling of him just so deep inside of him. He let out another strangled moan, rotating his head back to face Calum as he adjusted to the deepness and overstimulation that the bedpost had not provided and stared up at his love. Calum had his eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of this relief but Luke didn’t like that; he wanted to see his love’s eyes, those deep brown pools that he adored. He needed to see them before anything else. He needed them to make the burn disappear.

‘Please,’ he whined through his pants, unable to complete his sentence. Calum, still with his eyes closed, gritted out, ‘Please go? Already?’ Luke shook his head (not that Calum could see) and moved his hands to lightly place his shaking fingers on Calum’s crinkled eyelids. ‘Please open-’ he gasped as Calum’s body twitched, moving inside him slightly, ‘open your eyes, please.’ He was sinking deeper and deeper into subspace and felt like he could pass out entirely if he didn’t see those eyes.

Calum’s eyes immediately snapped open at the request, unfocused for a moment before landing directly on Luke, faces merely inches apart and heavy pants combining, making them breathe each other in like vapour. Luke felt his whole body relax, all the pain disappearing and replacing with full ecstasy as he stared at Calum – his Daddy, his Sir, his love. The brown-eyed boy watched Luke’s eyes grow wider and brighter as he slipped further and further into headspace as well as subspace, knowing he had to be firm but careful, strong but weak, hard but loving.

Cautiously, he slowly moved out slightly and pushed back in, repeating the motion as he stared into Luke’s clouding eyes, only seeing pleasure and admiration, making his heartrate, as his pace, increase. He thrusted his hips faster and harder building momentum, shivers of desire trickling through his veins like a cool breeze when watching Luke’s pretty mouth open and close repeatedly, trying to form words. He was so warm and wet that Calum thought he was about to black out from feeling all of Luke without the rubber barrier they normally use. Calum adjusted his arms and leaned further on his hands so his hips were a little higher, allowing him to move faster and push a little harder into Luke each time, the tight feeling in his stomach intensifying. As much as he wanted to drop his head to stare at where they were connected, closed eyes and gritted teeth while he used Luke, he wanted to keep Luke safe and sound more, ensuring that above all else their eyes stayed together.

‘So good baby, so good for me. So proud of you baby,’ Calum grunted out, making Luke whimper at the praise, clenching tightly around his relentless cock. Calum doesn’t stop pounding, the smack of skin meeting skin bouncing off the surfaces of the room and coming to Luke in echoed waves. He was losing his mind it felt so sensitive and so good - just so fucking good. Calum let a hand shift down, still not breaking eye contact, to press his large palm against Luke’s lower stomach where the knot of pleasure was forming inside Luke’s intestines. He gasped, stomach coiling tighter at this increased pressure.

‘Thank you for fucking me, using me!’ He burst out and Calum groaned loudly, moving even faster, fucking _slamming_ into Luke with all the force his hips could produce, still managing to say, ‘Look at you; so beautiful, so desperate for me. Fuck, I love you.’

Calum used the hand that was not pressing on his stomach to push the blonde’s knees further apart and gave a particularly hard thrust. Luke was gasping every time he entered, fingernails scratching around the base of Calum’s neck and upper back at the force of the thrusts that had started pushing him up the bed they were so strong. It was as if Calum was trying to _break Luke in half._ He let out a sob as Calum hit his prostate repeatedly, every thrust slamming harder into the oversensitive nub, sobs pouring out of Luke’s mouth as he and Calum kept their eyes locked. He couldn’t lose that eye contact; he just couldn’t.

‘I love you Daddy,’ Luke mewled, ‘I love you so much. Thankyouthankyouthankyou…’ it continued to come out in and endless loop from his swollen lips until his throat couldn’t form the words, leaving his mouth gaping. Calum pushed in deeper and deeper losing his breath entirely. He knew he was going to come – he had needed to for so long – and Luke was so, so close that he leaned even further, pushed his hand even harder, and thrusted even faster as he whispered to his love, their eyes so close they were almost crossed.

‘Come baby, come for me, come untouched again all over Daddy’s cock.’ Luke’s breath quickened even more and his body seemed to arch and sink, arch and sink and he blinked profusely before his whole body tensed, mouth opening wide in a silent scream. He lost eye contact with Calum for the first time in minutes when his blue eyes closed, everything hazy flashing colours growing to a stark white. He continued to soar higher and higher, as if he was in a hot air balloon that kept rising. Meanwhile, Calum had choked on his own spit and thrusted hard, spilling into Luke finally, his body twitching with the overdue and very much needed orgasm. He fell onto his shaky arms, panting heavily, vision spinning and body groaning at the sensation. Lifting his head, Calum saw Luke’s face peaceful, a stark contrast to his trembling and sweating body, his blonde fringe wet from sweat and falling into his shut eyes. Calum took a moment to remember every detail – Luke’s nose shining with dots of perspiration, his eyelashes pressed against his red cheeks, drop streaks from sweat and tears covering his pale skin, his high cheekbones carving deep shadows into his cheeks, the pointed tips of his cupid’s bow and the shivering black metal hoop piercing his lower lip. Calum stored this image and all its small details with the others in his mind that he has taken – they were too beautiful to lose.

He leaned in to press against those pierced lips while Luke kept muttering ‘thank you Daddy, thank you’ on a repetitive loop, whispering the disjointed phrase completely unaware of his actions. Shutting him up by pushing his lips against him, Calum murmured praise and sweet nothings to draw Luke back to earth, whispering about what a good boy he was and how proud he is of him. Soon Luke was breathing heartily and blinking his eyes repeatedly, slowly coming back down from his high. The glossy blue moved around a little confused and overwhelmed until they set on Calum, pupils still wide but body relaxing.

Calum chuckled and began to plant kisses all over Luke face, still letting out phrases of ‘so good for me’ and ‘so proud of you princess’ and ‘I love you baby boy’ to encourage Luke to find his feet again. Luke soon was breathlessly chuckling back and moving his arms to pull Calum closer, eyes tired and barely open but a little more aware again. He was still in headspace but had sunk back to earth a little more.

‘Hi,’ Calum grinned and Luke giggled, stuttering out a little ‘hello’ back.

‘How are you feeling, love?’ Calum continued, brushing his hand through Luke’s sweaty hair to ensure the boy was as comfortable as possible – he had just come three times and had a bedpost up his ass. ‘I feel…’ Luke trailed off, ‘good, amazing, thank you Daddy.’

Calum frowned, a little unsure; he didn’t want Luke to lie and he was still under enough to be saying Daddy: ‘Really? It wasn’t too much?’ Luke started to shake his head but when realising how that made the room turn again, he just said, ‘No, I promise. I loved it, Daddy.’

The furrowed eyebrows and mouth of Calum’s features smoothed out back into a reassuring smile as he stared down at his boy, and said, a little awkwardly, ‘…I’m still in you.’ Luke laughed loudly and said, ‘I know Cally, I can feel it.’ Calum only let him call him ‘Cal’ or ‘Cally’ on rare occasions when he was still hazy and headspace-y, but it was definitely allowed on this one.

‘Yeah, what do you want me to do? Want me to plug you up, or wipe it out in the shower, or eat you out? Gently, of course, just to clean you up,’ he quickly added, not wanting Luke to think he would have to come again, but Luke just smiled.

‘Um, if you don’t mind Daddy, the last one,’ Luke said, a shy blush coming over him as he bit his lip and Calum just nodded and smirked against his lips, ‘It would be a pleasure.’ He very carefully moved out of the boy drawing his hips back and watched Luke grit his teeth at the sensitivity and let out a shaky moan. Soon he was out and he swiftly moved down to Luke’s quivering, clenched hole and he rubbed his hands against the skin of his milky thighs.

Slowly he leaned in and pressed his tongue lightly to the rim, feeling more than hearing Luke tense and whine out a little ‘Daddy’, before saying, ‘Relax baby, let me clean you all up nice and pretty.’ After a few seconds, Luke let his gaping entrance relax against Calum’s soft tongue and Calum tenderly delved in, moving the muscle around slowly and hearing Luke gasp lightly. He was collecting the come on his tongue and enjoying Luke’s hot, velvety walls while doing so – not a bad end to a pretty bad day. Soon enough Luke was all clean and Calum laid a peck on his left ass cheek and moved back up to Luke’s face, his own come grossly on his tongue.

Luke seemed to get the message and happily accepted Calum’s kiss, moaning gently at the taste of his Dom as he licked the come from Calum’s tongue with his own, swallowing eagerly. He was such a comeslut when he was under, and Calum adored it. After a messy but giggly make out, Calum pulled away, exhausted; he couldn’t even imagine how Luke must have felt.

‘You’re so amazing,’ Calum laughed, staring down at his boy, so proud of him his heart could burst. Luke blushed and smiled up at him, bringing a hand to lay on Calum’s squishy cheek and brush his thumb over the smile lines beside his huge brown eyes.

‘Now how about a bath?’ Calum continued and stood up beside the bed, holding a hand out for Luke as the boy tried to sit and stand, but the moment his feet touched the ground he squeaked as his knees buckled and he almost collapsed. Calum immediately wrapped his strong arms around the boy’s torso and caught him, cradling his head from behind with a hand.

‘Woah, baby, woah woah woah,’ Calum said quickly and moved one of his arms easily behind the boy’s knees, scooping him up as Luke threw his arms around Calum’s neck. He held the boy bridal style, close to his sweaty, muscular chest as Luke pressed his face against the tattoo below his collarbone, breathing in the scent of Calum’s warm skin. ‘I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?’

‘Not too much, Daddy,’ Luke tiredly teased, perfect dimples popping as he shyly giggled at Calum, still a little under. The Dom was getting concerned at his state just below the line of ‘aware and okay’, but decided not to be too worried, he would be fine by the morning.

Calum chuckled as he carried Luke to the bathroom, kissing his nose before adjusting the hold so Luke was now sitting on his hip, legs curled tightly around his waist and Calum’s left arm securely around him. It was the same way you would carry a small child – but a really tall, lanky small child. Luke kept his face buried into Calum’s hot neck, laying small kisses there and enjoying the vibrations of the quiet laughter Calum let out at the feeling. Calum had leaned down to fill up the tub, letting the water run before lifting Luke’s head up from his neck and kissing his forehead.

‘You wanna choose a bath bomb, baby?’ he asked with a smile as Luke eagerly nodded, so Calum walked over to their little collection sitting in a box on the shelf. Luke laughed and reached for the ‘Sex Bomb’ product and Calum rolled his eyes before sitting Luke up on the shelf next to the pile of LUSH products. He hissed slightly due to the pain in his bum against the hard surface, but Calum quickly distracted him by letting the boy drop the bath bomb into the steaming water with glee. He watched in delight as the bath water exploded with pink and purple shades, fizzing quickly and creating mountains of bubbles, Calum running his hands up and down the blonde’s small thighs, biting his lip.

He wasn’t sure whether to bring Luke up and out of headspace entirely, keep him where he is just below, or allow him to sink even further if that’s what he wants to do. But watching the way he clapped excitedly and his blue eyes were wide was so endearing, Calum _wanted_ him under because it was just so… well, cute. So he leaned forward to boop his nose and whisper, ‘You want to hop in, princess? Then we can go to bed.’

And Luke seemed to sink further into a younger, more innocent persona just with that one gesture, nodding and holding his arms out while twinkling his fingers. Calum reached down to pick him up again and stepped into the bath. It was awkward but he managed to sit and turn Luke around so his body rested in between Calum’s spread legs. Luke let out a gasp at the simmering water hitting his bruising and sore bum, but Calum soon wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and tugged him close to his chest so Luke forgot the pain existed as he leaned back comfortably. He kept giggling and nudging the still-dissolving bath bomb with his toe, pouting when it bobbed too far away as Calum watched fondly.

‘Lukey?’ he said carefully, waiting for a response to see how far under he was.

‘Uh huh, Daddy?’

Okay, so… pretty damn under.

‘Does it hurt bad anywhere?’ And Luke pointed to his bottom and lower back, giggling like it was naughty. He really was in headspace quite far.

‘Can you make my tushy stop hurting? Please Daddy?’ He looked at Calum with big eyes and the older boy almost vomited at how cute he was.

He smiled down and pecked his forehead, ‘Of course darling. I have lotion that will help, is that okay?’

Luke just nodded in content and reclined back into his Dom’s body while Calum’s large hands ran over his pale skin. They stayed in that sweet, warm position until Luke’s eyelids began drooping a little and Calum knew they had to get out before they both turned to prunes in the cooling water. He slid his hands to Luke’s hips and squeezed, making the younger turn his head tiredly as Calum murmured for him to get out. He held his hand as the boy stood and stepped out and over the edge of the bath, Calum quick to follow.

Keeping an arm firmly around the boy’s waist and reaching for the towel on the rack, he cooed as Luke raised his hands in fists to his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. The action was so timid and youthful it made Calum grin and press a kiss to his forehead. Luke giggled as the towel surrounded his body, wrapping him entirely as his small hands clutched on the edge to hold it up. Calum reached for his own towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist while reaching down to pull the bath-plug out and let the bath water drain. He moved his hands immediately back around Luke, wanting the boy to be constantly comforted by his hold, especially because he was under.

Luke lifted his eyes to smile at his Dom as Calum brought a hand up to rest against his cheek, knowing the comfort that gesture brought his sub. ‘Bedroom, sweetheart?’ he asked and Luke nodded, grinning when Calum reached down to scoop Luke up and carry him out of the hot bathroom. He walked the few paces to the bedroom and sat Luke on the edge of the bed, still curled up in his fuzzy white towel.

He pulled out lotion, a large grey t-shirt and Luke’s pale blue panties (matching his eyes in a way that almost made Calum hard again), and turned to the boy sat on the edge of the bed. His hair was mostly flat except for the parts that were pushed up, poking out at weird angles and the boy was wrapped up like a burrito. He just looked so small and adorable that Calum almost had to pinch himself to check that Luke wasn’t a dream. Instead, he just approached and kneeled at Luke’s feet, almost laughing at the reversed role.

After sitting the lotion on the bedside table, he held Luke’s feet and directed them into the leg holes of the boy’s panties and helped him stand so he could shimmy them up his legs. He managed to lift the towel off him used it to dry his upper body properly, running the fluffy material along Luke’s skin as the boy sighed in content. Calum let a small smile grow on his face before reaching for the shirt.

‘Arms up,’ he smiled as Luke giggled and lifted his arms tiredly, allowing Calum to slip the large shirt over his frame and pull it down, kissing his nose when his head popped through. Calum reached for his own towel and undid the knot, quite enjoying Luke’s intense stare on him, as he wiped the towel over his torso quickly and tugged on a pair of boxers.

‘Stand for me darling,’ he smiled as Luke pouted and whispered, ‘Carry me Daddy? It hurts,’ so Calum pulled him up and sat him on his hip again, loving the way the blonde’s long, thin legs curled around him and gripped tightly. It wasn’t an easy feet to carry a 6ft boy on his hip but he managed. He always managed for Luke. He reached down with his other hand and stripped off the dirty sheet, balling it up and dropping it on the ground with the towels he had left (he could just get them in the morning) and sat Luke on the clean mattress that was now showing.

Calum quickly turned off the light, walking back over to Luke who had shuffled towards the pillows and was now reaching out, making grabby hands towards Calum and mewling, ‘Please Daddy.’ Calum just chuckled and knelt on the bed, moving beside Luke who he pulled into his arms without hesitation.

After a few kisses, Calum told Luke to lie on his stomach, while the former reached for the lotion sitting on the bedside table. He squirted some onto his hand and pulled Luke’s shirt up, massaging his hands and the lotion into his lower back and hearing Luke sigh. He slipped his hands under the pale panties and very gently spread the lotion on his ass that would definitely be bruised tomorrow. It didn’t take him long, so he smoothed the excess on his fingers into Luke’s upper thighs before turning the half-asleep boy back over.

His legs intertwined with Luke’s as the blonde curled into his bare chest, lying soft kisses on the tan skin while Calum spoke words of praise, knowing how they lulled the boy to sleep.

‘I’m so lucky to have you, baby. So good for me, you were so good. Daddy is so proud of you. I love you, darling.’

He pressed kisses to Luke’s blonde hair, while the spaced sub spoke.

‘I love you too, Daddy. Thank you for teaching me to be good. I just… I love you, Cally.’

And there was no more that needed to be said – Calum loved Luke and Luke loved Calum. So with that, Calum murmured a ‘Sleep, angel,’ and Luke soundly fell into dreaming, it only taking seconds for him to drop into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Calum picked up his phone and pressed on Ashton’s contact, composing and sending a quick, but necessary text, before hugging Luke tighter and falling into a deep sleep with his love safe in his arms.

_“Might want to give Michael a spank or two. And tell him to keep his fucking hands off what isn’t his.”_

**Author's Note:**

> so that was my first smut and it was probably shit so i will look back on it in a few months and cringe like crazy but i'm a slut for sub luke and i really wanted to write some of my own and officially join the smut-writing-trashcan oops
> 
> basically hope you enjoyed the first part of this 5sos boyxboy series
> 
> peace


End file.
